


Fuck it, Let's Go Get Pizza

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Body insecurity, Chubby Craig, M/M, chubby creek, chubby tweek, tweek is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: It’s hard when he’s been dating a baker since forever, when Tweek cooks the most delicious food Craig has ever had the pleasure of tasting. For a second Craig thought about taking up running, but it all just seemed like too much work.





	Fuck it, Let's Go Get Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of works from the chubby creek prompts I got on tumblr
> 
> I combined two prompts for this one!  
> "Aaaaa how about something where one of them is feeling a bit insecure about his body lately and the other notices and makes sure he knows how good he looks and would make him feel extra loved"  
> and  
> "Prompt: when Craig is convinced he's going to end up looking like his dad and tweek wouldn't want him tweek is there to prove him wrong (feel like teenage boys have a fear to look as there parents)"

Craig sometimes times feels like Tweek ages like a fine wine or soft cheese - the older they get, the more comfortable in his own skin Tweek seems to be. And that’s sexy, in Craig’s humble opinion. He likes that Tweek is confident in himself and that he has grown to love himself more as he’s grown. 

 

Tweek was always kind of pudgy, he’d always had round cheeks and a squishy stomach as kid. It was cute, he’s blonde haired and blue eyed with a splattering of freckles across his nose - positively angelic. Cute as child and gorgeous as an adult. Craig thinks that perhaps being on the chubby side might just be Tweek’s genetic inclination, but the sweet tooth he’s always had doesn’t help. 

 

When they were teenagers Tweek became a little more self conscious about his appearance, and his weight. He stopped wanting to take his shirt off when they went swimming, he started wearing shirts several sizes too big and very briefly attempted to give up on snacking on the pastries and cakes at work. It didn’t last long (the diet) and Craig is glad. The insecurity did not go away so quickly, unfortunately, and Craig spent a lot of time convincing Tweek that he is beautiful, sexy, gorgeous - all those things and more. But Tweek kinda had to realise that for himself, but Craig at least gave him a nudge.

 

These days Tweek is confident, he doesn’t really care much about his appearance for the most part. They’re both slowly heading towards their thirties and Tweek is definitely bigger now than he was then. But so is Craig.

 

Craig likes how Tweek looks,  _ a lot.  _ He’s pretty sure he likes Tweek so much because he is Tweek. That is to say, if Tweek suddenly decided to get ripped Craig knows he will still love him - but he’d miss the tummy. A hell of a lot. 

 

What he didn’t count on, though, were his dad’s genes kicking in around the time he hit twenty-five. He’s glad he and Tweek are basically married at this point, cause he’s definitely not getting better with age. He’s glad Tweek wants to be with him, even if he is slowly turning into a lump. 

 

He always vowed as a younger, vainer teenager that he’d never let his belly get like his dad’s, but now he feels almost powerless to stop it. Tweek hasn’t really said anything about it, and Craig isn’t sure if that’s because he likes it or not. 

 

Craig knows that he probably should have changed his lifestyle then and there, but  _ it’s hard.  _ It’s hard when he’s been dating a baker since forever, when Tweek cooks the most delicious food Craig has ever had the pleasure of tasting. For a second Craig thought about taking up running, but it all just seemed like too much work. Even though the sight of his reflection made him upset, he wasn’t ever, ever going to say no when Tweek offered him a homemade brownie. 

 

Foolishly though, he half heartedly tried anyway.

 

—

 

He’s pretty sure Tweek can tell he’s not feeling like himself. Predominantly because his favourite jeans no longer fit, and that he’s going to have to probably replace half his wardrobe soon. He doesn’t really wanna have that conversation with Tweek but he’s going to have to - he can’t just go spending money without clearing it with Tweek first. 

 

He’s been half heartedly trying to diet all week with very minimal success. Like at work, he got hungry and caved and bought a donut. The other day Tweek made this amazing creamy pasta with cake for dessert and how was he supposed to say no to that? And yesterday Tweek made cookies - and Craig knows he will most definitely contribute to eating them. 

 

It’s hopeless.

 

He sighs and closes Instagram on his phone. They’ll have their ten year reunion in a year or so, and he can’t help but think about how everyone is gonna whisper about how he got fat. Token still looks like he’s 20, his Instagram profile is just lots of shirtless pics or pics of his kids - he’s definitely working the hot dad angle. Jimmy is ultra-ripped in his upper body, which Craig supposes is something that does happen when you can’t really use your legs. But still, it’s not fair. Mostly everyone from high school still looks good - Clyde is still pudgy but, like Tweek, Clyde has always made pudgy work for him. 

 

“What’s that for?” Tweek asks, emerging from the kitchen.

 

“What?” Craig echoes.

 

Tweek sighs exaggeratedly, mimicking Craig. 

 

“That. What's the matter?” Tweek huffs.

 

“It’s just… it’s nothing.”

 

“Well… it isn’t, because you’ve been moping around and  _ -nnn-  _ sighing like that all week? Have you got a headache from not eating again?” He lectures.

 

“I’ve never  _ not  _ eaten Tweek,” Craig groaned. Tweek could be so dramatic sometimes.

 

“Salad doesn’t count as food, I said so.” he said playfully but the joke fell flat.

 

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Craig said, trying to wave him away.

 

“We don’t do this.” Tweek said seriously, “We don’t hide things from one another.”

 

“I’m just... I’m a bit embarrassed” Craig admits, his insecurities seeming juvenile considering how adult the rest of their lives are.

 

“Craig, if you can talk to anyone about  _ -ah-  _ embarrassing things it’s me. We’re at the relationship point where we take a shit in front of one another.” Tweek retorts.

 

It’s definitely true, most of their privacy boundaries have decreased slowly over the time they’ve been together. Tweek has seen the worst parts of both Craig’s body and mind, and vice versa. Craig knows he’s being silly, and that his belly getting bigger and softer isn’t gonna make Tweek leave, but the insecurity lingers nonetheless.

 

“I’m just… I’m getting really fat, like my dad. I feel really gross and I don’t know how you even look at me,” he sighed “I don’t look like how I did when we first started dating, you know?”

 

“Craig, you’re not fat. I mean, you aren’t  _ -nghh-  _ skinny either but… there’s nothing wrong with how you look, man. I mean we’re older… things get softer and saggier, that’s how it goes.” Tweek said with a shrug.

 

“I know… I know, you’re just… you still look so awesome Tweek. You’re aging super well.” Craig all but gushed. Craig wishes he could write poetry about Tweek’s body, but he knows he isn’t that good with words.

 

“Baby faces run in my family, but like… I’m definitely bigger than you Craig. You’re just biased.” Tweek points out. And yeah, he isn’t wrong, Tweek is slightly shorter and probably weighs a little more. But it looks just right on Tweek, it looks cute.

 

“It looks really good on you babe, I’ve always liked the weight on you. You know I love your tummy.” Craig says, smiling.

 

“I do. As you should, and I like yours too.” Tweek says, “I think you’re just as gorgeous as when we were teenagers, maybe moreso.” his tone takes a more serious note “I love the extra weight actually, I was just a little  _ -hnn-  _ embarrassed to say. I didn’t want to make you feel worse potentially.”

 

“You… you like it?” Craig trailed off, dumbfounded.

 

“I love it Craig. If you’re unhappy then I’ll support you, but like, I prefer it.” Tweek says honestly. He walks behind Craigs chair and wraps his arms around Craig from behind. Craig melts into the warmth, and in this moment he doesn’t doubt Tweek. He can all but feel the love radiating from Tweek’s being - he feels safe in the embrace.

 

“I guess… I’m pretty bad at dieting and well, I really like your food.” he acquiesces. 

 

“I know.” Tweek said with a laugh, “I’ll do whatever I can to let you know I love you - all of you. I want you to be happy with yourself, like I am”

 

“I think I’d like that too.” he ponders. He’d sort of just assumed that he had to look like he’s eighteen forever. That he wasn’t allowed to age and soften like his parents had. Tweek is right, he is biased when it comes to Tweek’s body - he just thinks his boyfriend is so perfect. Inside and out. 

 

Maybe he can learn to like this version of him, just as Tweek has come to love himself. He might just need a little nudge. 

 

“Fuck it,” Tweek says with a grin, “let's get pizza.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)  
> Follow me for that chubby creek content!


End file.
